Breaking Joey Wheeler
by Repmet
Summary: After Seto Saves Joey's life, he finds himself falling in love with the mutt. But after hurting Joey, and Joey rejecting his love it dosen't look like he'll ever have Joey's love. So he take Honda instead. (eventual HondaSeto setoJoey).
1. Default Chapter

Joey lay in an alley, blood dripped from his lips in streams, his eyes stared around him open, but not really seeing. His body ached from being kicked and beaten, he couldn't move, but could tell that nothing was really broken. Rain came down in gray sheets, washing the blood from his cheeks and torn clothes. He didn't want to move, just lay there, not thinking, no seeing. The alley was slowly filling with rainwater almost up to his mouth, the gutters had over flowed day ago. He lay still, not caring if he drowned. The wheels of a car came slushing past and stopped in front of him, too close to his head. Was it the rest, come to finish him off? A pair of feet got out, Joey closed his eyes, ready for more pain. Strong arms lifted him out of the gutter and cradled him gently, he kept his eyes closed, not wanting to think. He felt himself moving, then lowered. A car door closed, it was warm. Joey opened his eyes and looked up at the black ceiling of a car. His head was lifted gently, ever so gently, into someone's lap. He say two pricing blue eyes, then not wanting to see more, closed his eyes again, before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
Joey's POV  
  
I woke up in the same strong arms caring me. I heard voices from far away, muffled and dull. More movement. I was being set down, the whoever caring me hesitated and lifted me up again, setting me down again on what felt like stone. Warm water started to wash over my body. I opened my eyes slightly as my shirt my pulled off, I couldn't see through two black eyes. "Who?" I muttered.  
  
"Shh, relax, your safe for now." Said some one. I nodded slowly.  
  
"Whe-wh-where?" I asked feebly.  
  
"Shh, your safe for now, all safe, quite." My shirt me off. Someone was pulling off my jeans. I struggled, feeling water splash. "It's okay, your getting a bath, bath."  
  
I nodded and tried again. "Who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, relax."  
  
"Y-Yu-Yug?" I couldn't finish.  
  
"No, shhh." My jeans were off now, but who eve it was didn't go any further, thank god. I was starting to regain my senesce. The voice talking to me was a male voice, soft and kind, I felt his strong hands holding my head above the water, and felt soap in my hair and cuts. "Hold your breath." Said the man.  
  
"O-k." I muttered as my head was pushed under quickly, washing off the soap. I came up again and was lifted from the bath. Someone warped me in a towel, I shivered. "So-so-so cold." I muttered shaking.  
  
"We'll he be okay?" Asked a quieter voice, higher, younger.  
  
"Yes, he needs to get rest, he'll be fine." Said the voice from before.  
  
"P-p-please, what do I call y-you?" I muttered.  
  
There was a pause. "Master, just call me master." Said the voice. I stirred, not sure I like calling his 'master', but nodded, to cold and too tiered to complain. I felt my self carried again, and tried to open my eyes.  
  
"Where, are w-we going?" I asked scared.  
  
"You need sleep and quite." Master answered.  
  
I was set down on a smooth sheet and blankets were pulled up over me. I stopped trying to open my eyes and let sleep wash over me.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _--  
  
I woke up later and tried to open my eyes, I couldn't. I was very aware of being some where I had never been before. My body ached. I yelled out, hopping some one would come, and as it turns out some one did come.  
  
"Whoa there Eazy, it's okay." Said a slightly familiar voice.  
  
I sighed, relaxing slightly, the events from the night before flooding into my mind. The fight, the rain, the mysterious man who called him self master and the younger voice with out a name. "Where am I?" I asked, feeling my face where my eyes had swollen so much I couldn't see.  
  
"In my house. My brother found you last night, you were just alive, do you remember?" Asked the voice.  
  
"Y-yes, w-w-who are you?" I muttered pushing myself up onto my pillows.  
  
"I'm Mo-Young Master." Said the voice. I nodded.  
  
"I need to talk to my friends." I said stronger.  
  
"They know where you are, don't worry. You can go home when you can see, it won't take long, maybe two days." Young Master said kindly, putting a hand on top of mine.  
  
"Thank you and your brother for your kindness, I don't know many who would pick a stranger up off the street." I said relaxing.  
  
I heard Young Master stir. "Well, we've heard of you, from the duels." He said.  
  
"You have? Do you duel?" I asked.  
  
"No." Came a sterner voice from some where to the left. "No, but we've heard of you." It was 'Master'. "It's good that your awake, if I hadn't have found you, you might have been dead, like-a stray mutt." He said, choosing his last word carefully.  
  
I moved nervously on the bed, Mutt? I laughed lightly. "Like a Mutt?" I asked chuckling.  
  
"Umm, yes, what is so funny?" Asked Master.  
  
"I know someone who calls me mutt, it always felt like an insult."  
  
"Really?" Asked Master lightly. "I know your name, but I'd like you to tell be it." Master said.  
  
"Sense you two keep your names hidden from me, so well I. You can call me Mutt." I smiled.  
  
"Mutt? You choose to be called a mutt?" Asked Young Master.  
  
"Funny huh?" I said.  
  
"I don't see much humor in it." Said Master, "If you need me I well be in my office."  
  
"By big brother!" Young Master said.  
  
"See you Master." I said, laughing at the end.  
  
"I hope you get well-Mutt." "Thank you." I Answered, hearing the door close as master left the room. "Heh, now I know how Serenity felt." I said darkly. When I heard no answer I felt fear creep into my throat. "Ar-ar-are you still th-ther?" I stuttered.  
  
"Sorry, I'm right here don't worry, you were telling me about Serenity?" Said Young Master, patting my hand.  
  
I breather a sigh of relief. "She's my sister, she was blind, but I got her surgery." I said, relaxing.  
  
"Really? Well hopefully you wont need surgery, are you hungry?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"Very." I answered.  
  
"Hmmm, well you try to get some sleep, I'll bring you some food in a while, okay?"  
  
"Okay." I said, scouting down in the bed. "Please, do-don't leave me alone." I muttered, knowing I sounded like a baby, but it didn't matter. Young Master had already left, and I started to drift into a light, feverish sleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _--  
  
I woke up with a yelp of pain, my left leg was trobbing, but I had lived with that for days before the fight. "Hey Mutt." Said Young Master's small voice, he put a wet cloth on my forehead. "How ya doing?"  
  
"Fine." I mumbled.  
  
"You were bleeding all over the sheets, you have some nasty cuts there. My brother had to move you so he could change the sheets and bandage up some of those cuts, I couldn't watch, there was too much blood." He sounded very small.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said, wincing as I tried to move. I felt bandages on my chesty and wondered how hurt I really was.  
  
"Are you still hungry, I made you some soup."  
  
"Yes, I'm starving, thanks." I said, trying to sit up, but feeling very light headed, I must have lost a lot of blood.  
  
"Here, let me help." Young Master said, helping me sit up. "I'll go get that soup." He dogged through the door. I lay in the bed, feeling over my bodies many cuts and bruises.  
  
The door opened again and I smelt the sweet aroma of broth. I smiled, I was very hungry. "Thanks Youngen." I said, smiling at my own joke.  
  
"Any time." Said a different voice, not Young Master, but Master.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I though it was your little brother." I said. Feeling my face redden.  
  
"No, he's doing his homework, he'll be back later." Master answered, setting a tray on my bed and sitting down next to me.  
  
"That smells great." I said, groping around for the spoon, my hand went into the hot soup and I yelleped, putting the hand in my mouth.  
  
"Ez there, let me help." Said master, I smelt the soup ver close to my face and felt the heat. "Open up." Master said.  
  
I turned red, it was rather embracing to be fed like a baby, but I took my hand out of my mouth and let him put the spoon in. The soup was rich as salty. And ate it and felt the spoon come up to my face again. I opened my mouth, not believing I was allowing some one to feed me like a baby.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __-- 2 Days Later  
  
I woke up, screaming this time instead of yelling. I had relived the nights before, before I had been rescued. I have never been so scared, never know such fear. Three days ago I had been walking back from Yugi's, and went down an alley to get home, then they all jumped me, ten of them. They said they were from a gang, that they had come for revenge, I told them I didn't do that kind of stuff any more. They laughed, and then, it was all searing pain and red blood. I remembered the wait in the alley all day long, thinking I was dead and listing to the thousands of raindrops fill the streets tell they almost drowned me. I remember thinking, 'My dad well come looking for me, I know he well, or Yugi well be out for a walk. Tea of Honda, one of them well find me, they have to find me, I can't move, god why can't I move! I can't see, what happened to my eyes!' But no one came then, no one, but for the man with the strange blue eyes.  
  
My room was a blur, just a blur of colors. I felt some one's arms around me, steadying me as I shook with fear. A pair of bright blue eyes in the dark. I screamed again, covering my face, with my hand and sobbing like a baby. I felt my face pressed against someone's shoulder, hugging me as I sobbed. I think I fell asleep that way, because next thing I new I was being nudged awake by a blurred body, and I had a pretty good idea who it belonged to.  
  
"Mutt, wake up boy. Careful now, how do you feel?" Seto Kaiba asked me kindly helping me sit up.  
  
"Kaiba?" I muttered, clutching his arm. "Kaiba? H-h-how, w-w-who? Dear lord."  
  
"Are you okay Mutt?" He asked, concern in his voice, "You had a ruff night last night."  
  
"I can see you." I muttered, touching his check.  
  
"Y-y-you can s-s-see me?" Kaiba muttered, jumping back.  
  
"What are you doing here, you don't care about me, you-you-you, saved me? You and Mokuba.. Oh my God, you." I shook my head trying to clear it, tears came to my eyes and I felt them drip down my face.  
  
"Took you long enough." Kaiba snarled, becoming his normal evil self.  
  
"You couldn't have, how did I get here?" I mumbled. Mokuba came into the room and saw me crying.  
  
"What wrong Mutt?" He asked, using it as an enduring term, but it sounded like coal to my ears.  
  
"I have a name Mokuba." I snarled, swinging my legs out of the bed and grabbing my cloths. I pulled on my pants and tried to get to my feet. "How could I have not known." I mumbled.  
  
"How-Seto?" Mokuba stuttered, watching me feel my way along the side of the wall, using it to help me see and for support.  
  
"He can see." Kaiba said.  
  
"Damn right, money bags. Now move aside, I'm going home." I snarled, tripping and falling to my knees.  
  
"Seto, help him." Mokuba pleaded, watching his brother just stand there, expressionless.  
  
"He doesn't want my help." He answered, it wasn't true, I wanted anyone's help who would offer it, anyone's.  
  
"Joey, are you okay?" Mokuba asked, trying to help me up.  
  
"Get away from me, Mokuba." I spat, trying to get to my feet.  
  
Mokuba jumped back as I crawled to the door. "Seto, you can't let him go like this! He's still hurt! Seto help him, please!" Mokuba wined.  
  
There was a pause as I tried feebly to find the door handle and pull my self up. "Your right Mokuba." Kaiba said after a pause. "The Mutt owes us."  
  
I stopped. "I owe you nothing." I snarled. I heard foot steeps behind me and felt the now familiar strong arms lift me up. "Put me down NOW!" I yelled wiggling around trying to get away.  
  
"Hold still mutt." Kaiba said, dropping me onto the bed. I tried to move, but found myself unable to. The blur of colors sharpened as I tried to open my eyes some more. "You've gone and gotten your self hurt again stupid." Kaiba snarled. "Can you move?"  
  
"No." I answered.  
  
"Stupid puppy." He said sighing and turning me onto my back and pulling the covers over me.  
  
"Let me go." I whispered.  
  
"I would love it if you were gone Mutt, but as Mokuba reminded me, you owe us, and you can't pay your debt if your still hurt." Kaiba said pushing Mokuba out of the room. "So get well soon puppy, so I don't have to see your pathetic face any more." He followed Mokuba, shutting the door with a snap. 


	2. Chapter 2

Joey's POV  
  
I woke up and I could see completely, but it was still hard to move. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I looked down at the covers of the bed. They were black satin, I shuttered, Seto scared me a little some times, okay maybe a lot. The only thing colorful about the room was the red trim and a green pot that stood in the corner. The walls were white, the floors black marble and all the other furniture was made out of steel.  
  
"Ugh." I groaned, trying to get out of bed. Some one came running to the door and through it open.  
  
"What's wrong Joey?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I'm going home." I muttered.  
  
"You can't! Not tell Seto's home and he's at work." Mokuba said, looking at his feet.  
  
"Then call him!" I yelled.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He'll be mad at me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not suppose to call him at work."  
  
"CALL...HIM!" I bellowed, gasping for breath.  
  
"Clam down Joey." Mokuba said.  
  
"No, I can't move, my head hurts, I'm trapped in your hell hole of a house and I want to go home!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"It's okay Joey, settle down." Mokuba said quietly.  
  
"What?" I asked after a moment.  
  
"I said it's okay." He said quietly. "Listen Joey, you don't sound good, just try to get some sleep."  
  
"Grrrrrrr." I lay back down. "Tell your brother to go to hell." I said closing my eyes.  
  
"Good night mutt." Mokuba said turning off the light and shutting the door.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I opened the door and Mokuba jumped on top of me, hugging my guts out. "Seto your home!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm home." I said with a laugh, pealing Mokuba off me and setting my briefcase down. "How's the mutt?"  
  
"He's really really really mad Seto. He's been asleep for a few hours though, he had a really high tempter a few hours ago bu-" Mokuba was stopped mid sentence by some one's yelling. "He's been doing that every two or three hours, I was scared to wake him."  
  
"Lets let him sleep for a little. Whams for dinner?" I answered, looking worried up the stairs.  
  
"Chicken." Mokuba said leading me to the dinning room.  
  
Joey's POV  
  
Dream  
  
I was dreaming, I could tell because I knew what was going to happen before it happened. I was at the front door of our apartment, I opened the door and steeped in quietly as possible, but it didn't help, he had been waiting up for me.  
  
"H-Hi Dad." I croaked.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" He growled.  
  
"Umm.yes." I said bowing my head.  
  
"What did I tell you about coming home late?!" He yelled pushing me up against the closed door.  
  
"I'm sorry Da, I lost track of the time and I-"  
  
"I don't want your stupid excuses boy!" He yelled, I smelt alcohol on his breath, I could tell this would hurt. "When I tell you something, you LISTEN!" He through me into the living room, I hit the side table on my leg, making it ache all over. He pick me up again and slapped me across the face, leaving a bright red hand print. I winced, he smirked and pushed me against the wall again, punching me in the gut. I yelled, the breath knocked out of me and crumpled to the floor. When I woke up I ran to Yugi's, ran like Hell was chasing me, I could feel the bruise on my leg throbbing from my thigh to below my knee. I got to Yugi's, he didn't ask questions.  
  
Later that night I decided to go home. I left the game shop and took the short cut through an alley.  
  
"Hey Joey, remember us?" Some one asked from behind me. I turned and saw a dark figure coming out of the shadows, six or seven dark figures. The speaker was licking a knife and speaking in a low deadly voice. "We came to pay you back.heh heh, isn't that right boys?"  
  
I reached down to my pocket for my knife but found it wasn't there. I gulped. "I don't want to fight, I don't do that stuff any more."  
  
"You don't do you? Then all the Ezer it well be to kill you." He laughed. They all jumped me at once. I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder, saw my own blood. I some one's fist landed on my eyes, then the other. I grabbed a random limb and twisted it, satisfied by hearing a crunch and a scream The some one jammed a knife into my leg, then the already throbbing shoulder.  
  
Some one hit the back of my head, causing me to fall to the ground. They all ran then, some whispering this like 'he's dead. Wow, Joey's dead!' I didn't answer, could find my voice.  
  
I am dead, I though, I've finally meet my math and I'm dead. The rain came down in sheets, I shivered against the cold, still thinking 'I'm dead, I'm dead'. I blacked out and woke up again, I couldn't see. I new I wasn't dead but I couldn't see. I listened to the rain dropping in the alley, heard the drip drip close to my ears. Pain sered through my body, I tasted blood in the water, felt it dripping from the gashes in my shoulders and leg. And no one came, no one looked for me, no one. I started to cry, and knew I had meet my end for sure, I wished it would end quicker. It felt like forever that I waited in the gutter, the water level rising, the taste of blood fresh on my lips. And when it was almost completely dark, after I had lost all faith, comforting arms lifted me up and out of the rain. A soothing voice kept me there, awake, through all that pain.  
  
End Dream  
  
Seto's POV.  
  
He's screaming, god, what happened to him that he screams in his sleep. I forbid Mokuba to go to him, he's crying silently in his room and wont talk to me. I put down my pen and looked in the mirror, hearing the screams play back in my head. "Some one! Help me, I'm dead, I'm dead!" I heard another, new scream, and couldn't help it. I pushed back my chair and sprinted from the room. I pounded up the stairs and threw open the door to his room. He woke with a snap. He was wet and shaking, I saw a darker red spot on the sheets and knew he had been bleeding as well. His shaking redoubled when he saw me, I saw terror in his eyes. I have never seen Joey truly afraid before, never.  
  
"P-p-p-please." I whispered, eyes streaming. I could till he was cold, colder than ever. "Go." He sobbed. I took a steep into the room, and saw him back up into the pillows jerking spazmoticly, eyes bugging. I smelt something, pee.  
  
I couldn't help it, Joey Wheeler was lay before me, scared to death, scared so much he peed his bed. I laughed. It didn't sound like my laugh, it was sick and twisted, evil. Joey screamed, then didn't move, I could tell he had fainted. Still I laughed, an evil and twisted laugh. Mokuba came up behind me, I turned and saw his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Seto?" He whispered. I grinned and picked him up. He scrambled away from me, running to his room and locking the door.  
  
I walked over to the mutt, as though possessed, and shook him awake. His eyes were wide, but he said nothing, petrified with fear. I pulled him out of his bed and through him against the wall. Smiling evilly at the dull thunk as he slid to the floor. I walked over to him and picked him up by his neck, lifting him off the floor. He closed his eyes, as if waiting for death. I laughed again and set him on his feet before hitting him in the stomach with all my strength. He sank to his knees in pain, eyes still clenched shut. I laughed and kicked him in the side, sending him sprawling onto the floor. I picked him up again and slammed him against the wall, I kissed him fearlessly on the lips, biting into his bottom lip and tasting blood, before throwing him back onto the bed and leaving the room.  
  
__________________________-  
  
I'm sorry all! I'm sooooooooo sorry! I'm soooooo sooooo sorry! 


End file.
